1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jewelry container apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jewelry storage and container apparatus for permanent securement to a wall or similar vertical support surface or alternatively transportable and selectively securable to horizontal clothing racks for temporary storage of said apparatus during travel by users thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jewelry storage within various containers is well known in the prior art. Containers of this type are of multi-purposes such as convenience in the orderly arrangement of various jewelry. In the past, however, these containers are conspicuous and of relatively easy targets for unauthorized tampering by individuals, children, and the like. An early example of a jewelry-type storage container is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 549,970 to Lawrence wherein various pins and hooks are arranged longitudinally of a container's interior for the stretching of necklaces and the like therebetween to maintain such necklaces in a tangle-free relationship to one another for storage thereof. The Lawrence patent is of interest relative to an early recognized need for maintaining jewelry and the like in an orderly and convenient relationship to one another but lacks the refinements of the instant invention in maintaining a tamper proof, and dust-free organization for maintaining jewelry in an orderly fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,356 to Michal sets forth a jewelry container whereby a plurality of hooks are formed on each of a plurality of pivotal doors formed in a generally vertically oriented jewelry box with a central pivotal post formed with radial arm extending therefrom for the positioning of necklaces and the like thereon wherein the Michal patent is of interest relative the recognized need for maintaining an orderly arrangement of various jewelry types, but it is of a structure and function falling short of the ability of the instant invention to not only maintain a plurality of various jewelry organization in an orderly arrangement but maintain security of same during home and traveling by individuals utilizing the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 732,089 to Lanzen sets forth another early example of a jewelry support apparatus wherein essentially an open-topped relatively flat support tray has positioned therein a plurality of hooks and arrangements for securing a like plurality of rings therein for organizing a large number of such rings in a manageable organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,446 to LeSage sets forth a jewelry container wherein a plurality of hooks and posts are positioned upon each of a plurality of doors pivotally mounted to a central compartment wherein the LeSage patent provides transparent members mounted overlying door mounted necklaces and the like for maintaining such necklaces in an orderly relationship. The LeSage patent recognizes again the need for orderly and secure arrangement of various jewelry types but lacks the portability of the instant invention in its securement to various horizontal coat racks and the like, as may be found in overnight accommodations such as motels by travelers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,736 to Nibling sets forth a still further example of a jewelry box wherein a selectively attachable frame-like member for disguising the nature of the jewelry box for securement therebehind is generally in the form of a picture frame to thwart would-be intrusion into the jewelry box of the Nibling patent, but is of a structure relatively remote to that of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved jewelry storage apparatus that addresses both the problem of maintaining order between a plurality of jewelry classes and further includes means for attachment to a vertical wall surface or selectively attachable to horizontal support bars, as may be found in various temporary accommodations, such as motels and the like, during travel by users of the instant invention.